An application, also referred to as an “app,” generally refers to a software application that executes on a computing device, such as a mobile device. For example, mobile devices include smart phones, phablets, tablets, laptops, and/or other mobile devices. Various application platforms exist for different operating systems, such as Apple iOS® platforms, Google Android® platforms, and Microsoft Windows® platforms. Application markets exist for each of these application platforms, which can make available thousands to millions of different apps for such platforms.
For example, various apps are available for executing on smart phones such as the Apple iPhone® or Google Nexus® phones, tablets such as the Apple iPad® or Google Nexus® tablets, iOS smart watches being developed by Apple and Android smart watches being developed by Google Android® operating system smart watch vendors, embedded devices executing the Google Android® operating system such as those shipped by Mentor Graphics and their partners, and computer operating systems such as Apple Mac OS X® and Microsoft Windows 8®.